Deadpool Schools Class 3-E
by Dr-J33
Summary: A strange assassin arrives at the Class E building with plans to assassinate its teacher. Get ready for shenanagins.


**Awhile back AutisticGrizzly wrote a crossover between Class E and Deadpool as part of the Fun Files. I'm normally not much of a crossover guy but Deadpool is an exception to me, I like seeing him get dropped into other worlds and just messing everything up there. Anyways, with Grizz's permission I created my own version of this encounter. Enjoy**.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma were walking towards the class E building, making small talk about the latest Sonic Ninja movie.

"I think that It was out of character for Sonic Ninja to snap Red Phantom's neck." Said Nagisa.

"But he was doing it to save others." Said Karma. "And it taught him-"

Suddenly a black plane crashed into the athletic field.

"Karma that plane!" Said Nagisa.

"Better check it out."

The two ran over to the wreckage just in time to see a red and black figure crawl out of the cockpit.

"Whoo! What a rush! Oh man Wolverine is going to be MAD when he learns I crashed the X jet!"

The figure saw the two youths.

"Hey little girl, is this Kukurrimogawa junior high's class E building?"

"I'm a boy and if you mean Kummigowa then yes." Said Nagisa.

"Oh you're a boy, sorry with the hair and all-"

"He gets that alot." Said Karma. "So who or what are you and why are you here?"

"I'm the merc with a mouth, the king of swing, Deadpool! And I'm here to kill an evil emoticon with hentai tentacles!"

The two students looked at eachother in shock.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"BAM CROSSOVER!"

Class E looked in confusion as Deadpool stood on Korosensei's desk.

"Nurhuhu... So you've come to kill me and claim the bounty on my head then?" Said Korosensei, his face green with stripes.

"Yep, you see I ran out of chimichangas and Chimichangas cost money, which I also ran out of. I mean I could have just robbed someone but that wouldn't be fair. So I heard that the Walmart smiley face had a bounty on its head and decided to claim that sweet reward!" Said Deadpool.

"And what makes you think you'll kill me when others have failed?" Asked Korosensei.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would I." Said Deadpool. "But before I get to killing,"

Deadpool walked over to Yada and pointed at her chest.

"Are those things real? Because i'm pretty sure middle schoolers aren't supposed to have racks the size of cantaloupes."

"Wh-what?!"

Yada quickly covered her chest with her arms while Deadpool took a step back

"Hey hey hey! I'm not going to touch them or anything! Just... Japan is really weird."

Yada whipped out her pistol and fired bb's into Deadpool's face.

"Another thing, why are the bb's pink? I mean green would have matched the knives-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Yada screamed.

"FINE I'LL JUST KEEP MY PERFECTLY REASONABLE QUESTIONS TO MYSELF THEN!"

* * *

Later deadpool was seated in the back of the class wearing a generic japanese high school boys uniform over his bodysuit as Korosensei taught class.

"Pst, is the answer to question seven Germany?" Whispered Deadpool.

"We're learning math." Said Karma.

"Oh I was way off then."

"Why are you back here anyways ?" Asked Karma.

"I'm observing the target before I make my move." Said Deadpool. "Also I'm apparently banned from Akihabara so I can't do much else."

"Keep it down Pool kun!" Said Korosensei.

"He started it!" Said Deadpool.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived and Deadpool stared intently at Chiba.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have eyes?" Asked Deadpool. "If so how do you even see?"

"My eyes are frightning." Said Chiba. "Its better that I hide them."

"Thats your reason? Kid I've got it worse than you and you don't see me complaining!"

Deadpool took off his mask, revealing his deformed grotesque face.

"I'm scary as *MOO* but I'm not complaining!" Said Deadpool. "And apparently I can't swear either. Oh well!"

Class E freaked out at Deadpool's face.

"Oh god whats with his skin!" Shouted Maehara.

"I'm going to be sick!" Added Sugaya.

"True beauty lies within kids!" Shouted Deadpool.

Chiba crawled under the table and shivered in horror.

"God why..."

Nagisa groaned as he watched from across the room.

* * *

Irina stepped into the room to give her english lesson and noticed Deadpool in the back.

"Whos that guy?"

"Oh you guys have a sexy teacher!" Said Deadpool. "I love the sexy teachers!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Deadpool teleported next to Irina.

"Hey babe, could I get some extra tutoring if ya know what I mean?"

She responded by slapping Deadpool across the face.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"I'm not some floosey!" Said Irina "i'm a strong independent woman!"

"Yeah whatevs." Said Deadpool. "I'm married anyways."

"You're married yet you flirted with our english teacher?" Asked Isogai.

"WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING RELATIONSHIP OKAY!?"

* * *

Deadpool loaded his guns with anti sensei bullets.

"Okay so this is the part here I get to the killing." Said Deadpool.

"About time." Said Karma. "So what will you do?"

"For starters this."

Deadpool karate choped Mimiura, knocking him out.

"MIMURA!" Shouted Fuwa.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I can't kill the octopus without getting you guys in the way." Said Deadpool. "Least thats what the records say."

Class E drew their guns and fired at Deadpool. The merc with a mouth simply stood in place as bb's hit him from ever direction.

"I barely feel a thing!"

Soon they ran out of ammo and saw hat they had destroyed Deadpool's suit, exposing nearly ALL of his grotesque body to the class.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Screamed Okano.

"I'M GOING TO BE ILL!"

Most of class E ran out of the classroom in disgust.

"I'm feeling discriminated against because of my appearence!" Shouted Deadpool.

Sugino threw baseballs at Deadpool, only for him to pull a bat out of nowhere, knocking them back at the pitcher. The balls knocking him unconscious.

"HOME RUN!"

Terasaka's group charged at Deadpool.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU CREEP!"

Deadpool grabbed a chair and threw it at them, knocking them out.

"Alright whos next?"

Yada charged at Deadpool with a chair raised over her head.

"Oh hey, tits mcgee."

Deadpool punched Yada in the face, knocking her out as well.

"Anymore large breasted middle schoolers want to try and kill me?"

Karma chuckled as he approached Deadpool.

"Oh I'm going to have alot of fun beating the shit out of-"

Before Karma could finish Deadpool kicked him in the groin, sending the youth onto the ground.

"... Why would you do that!?" Asked Karma in a high pitched voice.

"Easiest thing to do." Said Deadpool. "Now does anyone else wanna fight or-"

That was when Deadpool saw the blade of his own sword protrude from his torso.

"Oh hey my sword..."

Turning around Deadpool saw that Nagisa had stolen one of his swords and stabbed him with it.

"I hate kids..."

Deadpool fell motionless onto the ground as Nagisa ran over to Karma.

"Karma are you ok-AAAAYYYYHH!"

Deadpool had punched the unsuspecting teen in the groin while on the ground.

"Huh? Guess you really are a guy."

"How!? I stabbed you!"

"Oh I have this neato healing factor." Said Deadpool. "Watch this."

Deadpool cut off one of his fingers and it grew back instantly.

"Cool eh?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Muttered Karma.

"YOU!"

Deadpool turned around to find Korosensei behind him, his face blackened by rage.

"YOU DARE HARM MY STUDENTS! I WILL-"

Deapool pulled out a gun and shot Korosensei in the face, killing him.

"... How did you do that?" Asked Nagisa.

"Oh its easy, I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, easiest thing ever."

The conscious Class E members stared at Deadpool in disbelief.

"... Really? None of you kids could do that?"

Deadpool shrugged.

"Ah well, Chimichangas."

As Deadpool was about to walk out of the classroom a giant foot crashed though the ceiling and crushed him.

"Damnit!"

Nagisa looked up and saw that the foot belonged to a giant skinless humanoid that was constantly emitting steam.

"... Okay I have to be dreaming." Said Nagisa.

"You probably are." Said Kayano, who was standing next to him in a bikini.

* * *

Nagisa awoke suddenly and looked around. The floor by his bed was covered in comic books and manga.

"... No more soda and comics before bed." Muttered Nagisa.

"Yeah kid that stuff will mess you up." Said Deadpool.

Nagisa stared at the mercenary in horror.

"What? I just wanted to promote my brand new movie out now in a theater near you."

Nagisa fainted as Deadpool shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, hes out." Said Deadpool. "Might as well loot the place."

* * *

 **Well I hope you found some enjoyment with this, I don't write crossovers very much but this was a fun story to write. I'll hopefully see you all in my next story.**


End file.
